McKay & Keller
by Yilvina1
Summary: John versucht, Rodney und Jennifer zusammen zu bringen. Wird er damit Erfolg haben oder werden sich die Wege der beiden trennen!
1. Chapter 1

John Sheppard konnte das Getue zwischen Mckay und Keller nicht länger ertragen. Jennifer berührte Mckay auffallend zufällig am Arm oder der Schulter, wenn sie zusammen waren und die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, sprachen Bände. Rodney hingegen fiel das nicht auf. Er beschränkte sich darauf, sie mit seinen Blicken zu verschlingen, wenn er glaubte, sie merke es nicht. Ihre Annäherungsversuche blieben erfolglos. Rodney Mckay hatte einfach keine Ahnung von Frauen. John beschloss, dem ein Ende zu setzen. Er hatte Teyla und Ronon eingeweiht. Jetzt musst er nur noch Keller und Mckay gemeinsam in einen Raum verfrachten, ohne das Mckay ein Tablet-PC bei sich hatte und von Zelenka etwas Hilfe beanspruchen. Ein spitzbübisches Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Colonels.  
Er ging Richtung Transporter und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Ziel. Dort warteten schon Teyla und Ronon.  
Sheppard drückte auf sein Head-set und sagte: "Sheppard an Mckay, kommen sie sofort in den Lagerraum 2, wir haben hier etwas entdeckt, das sie sich ansehen sollten."  
Teyla tat das gleiche mit Dr. Keller:"Wir haben einen Notfall in Lagerraum 2."  
Keine Fünf Minuten später erreichte Mckay den Lagerraum:"Was muss ich mir ansehen?" Vor Aufregung hatten sich sein Wangen gerötet und sein Blick untersuchte hektisch das, was vom inneren des winzigen Raum zu sehen war.  
"Es ist da drin."John wies wage in die Richtung des Raumes. Rodney wollte an John vorbei, doch dieser musste ihm noch den PC abnehmen. Er überlegte Fieberhaft, doch ihm fiel nur eine Möglichkeit ein. Er stolperte, riss dabei Mckay mit zu Boden und das Tablet-PC rutschte weg, vor die Füße Teylas, die es aufhob und hinter ihrem Rücken versteckte.  
In der Zwischenzeit warDr. Keller angekommen. Sie wurde von Ronon ebenfalls in den Raum gelotst. Mckay und Sheppard waren an die Wand des Raumes gerutscht und standen gerade wieder auf.  
Gequält stöhnte Mckay auf. Er humpelte zu einem Stapel Kisten und setzte sich darauf.  
"Alles in Ordnung?" Jennifer war nähergekommen und kniete sich vor Rodney hin. Dieser rieb sich mit Schmerz verzogener Miene das . Keller wollte das Hosenbein hoch schieben, doch in diesem Moment schloss sich die Tür und es wurde dunkel.  
John war aus dem Raum geschlichen. Er sprach ins Head -Set. "Dr. Zelenka, verschließen sie jetzt den Raum."  
"Erledigt." hörte er den Tschechischen Physiker.

Dunkelheit umgab die beiden. Bevor Rodney in Panik ausbrechen konnte, kramte Jennifer eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Jackentasche. Ihr Lichtkegel war im ersten Moment unangenehm grell. Sie ging zur Tür und bewegte die Hand über dem Sensor. Nichts tat sich. Sie versuchte es noch einmal, Ohne Erfolg.  
"Kontrollraum, bitte kommen, wir sind eingeschlossen" Keller hörte nur statischen Rauschen. "Kontrollraum, hier Keller!" Wieder war nur Rauschen zu hören. es schien fast so, als hätte man ihr Head-Set abgeschaltet.  
Mckay, versuchen sie es mal.  
Rodney griff nach seinem Ohr, doch die Sprecheinrichtung war verschwunden. Er musste sie beim Sturz vorhin verloren haben. Mckay glitt von den Kistn runter und suchte den Boden ab. Im Halbdunklen der Taschenlampe konnte er schwer was erkennen. Plötzlich hörte er etwas unter seinem Schuh knirschen.  
Sein Kommunikationsgerät!

Er blickte Keller schuldbewusst an. Diese zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte sich auf eine der Kisten. Wie es schien, würden sie die nächsten paar Stunden hier verbringen müssen.  
Jennifer fragte:"Sie haben nicht zufällig Karten dabei?" Mckay fühlte sich unwillkürlich in die Miene der Genii zurückversetzt.  
"Leider nein. "antwortete er. Ohne ein Laptop würde er hier nicht raus kommen. auf dieser Seite der Tür gab es keine Schaltfläche, die er öffnen und überbrücken konnte.  
Das winzige Licht von Kellers Taschenlampe ließ den Raum noch kleiner und dunkler erscheinen, als er ohnehin schon war und zu alledem bekam Mckay so langsam Hunger. Das Knurren seines Magens durchbrach die Stille. Rodney sah die Ärztin verlegen an, als sie kicherte." Ich hab nichts zu Mittag gegessen." versuchte er zu erklären. Wollte gerade, als Sheppard mich rief.  
Jennifer griff in ihre Erste-Hilfe -Tasche und zog einen Schokoriegel hervor. Rodneys Augen bekamen die Größe von Untertassen. Sie brach den Riegel in zwei Hälften und gab Mckay das größere Stück.  
"Danke, das werde ich ihnen nie vergessen", versprach er, als sie die Stücke aufgegessen hatten.  
Danach herrschte Schweigen.

John kam gerade in den Kontrollraum. Er setzte sich neben Zelenka, der am Kotrollpult saß und nebenbei deie beiden Lebenszeichens im Lagerraum im Auge behielt. "Ich habe ihre Geräte ausgeschaltet." Unterrichtete er Sheppard. Dieser nickte nur. Die beiden Punkte auf dem Bildschirm bewegten sich nicht. Der Colonel hätte gerne gewusst, was die beiden gerade taten.

"Wie geht es ihrem Knie?" Jennifer konnte die drückende Stille nichtertragen. " Es ist nichts passiert, alles bestens, ich meine, ich habe keine Schmerzen oder so, wirklich, alles in Ordnung."Rodney hatte keine Chance, sein Nervosität vor der Ärztin zu verbergen. Eigentlich hatte er sich schon oft gewünscht, mit ihr alleine zu sein und mit ihr zu reden. Er war zwar oft mit ihr alleine auf der Krankenstation, aber das war nicht der geeignete Ort um über Privates zu reden.  
"Hey, spielen wir ein Spiel?" schlug Jennifer vor.  
"Was für ein Spiel könnten wir hier schon spielen." war Mckays Antwort.  
"Was halten sie von Wahrheit oder Pflicht"?  
"Was?" Mckay war entsetzt. Er hatte die Wahl, seine intimsten Gefühle der Frau zu erzählen, die er liebte oder sich mit irgendwelchen unsinnigen Taten lächerlich zu machen.  
"Ich frage Wahrheit oder Pflicht, sie wählen eines und ich ..."  
"Ich kenne das Spiel., erwiderte Mckay gereizt.  
"Also?"Jennifer schaute ihn fragend an.  
Seufzend resignierte Rodny:"Ok. fangen sie an.  
Die Ärztin fragte:Wahrheit oder Pflicht?"  
Rodney überlegte kurz. sagte dann:"Pflicht."  
Jennifer dachte nach, dann antwortete sie:"Finden sie etwas blaues." Sie war der Meinung, das es in den Kisten garantiert etwas gab, das blau war.  
Der Astrophysiker kramte in einer großen Kiste rum. Er entdeckte eine Flasche Wasser, eine Dose Kekse, einige Kissen und eine blaue Schneekugel.  
Rodney schleppte alles zu Keller zurück. Er gab ihr 2 der Kissen, stellte das Wasser und die Kekse hin und hielt ihr triumphierend die Schneekugel vor die Augen und meinte:" Ich bin dran."

Keller wählte Wahrheit.  
"Wann haben sie Geburtstag?"  
"Am 2. Juni. " war die Antwort.  
Mckay entschied sich dieses Mal ebenfalls für Wahrheit.  
Jennifer fragte:"Wen finden sie beseer. Clare Danes oder Rachel Weisz  
"Rachel Weisz.  
Jennifer bekam nun die Aufgabe, einen Dichter oder Wissenschaftler zu zitieren. Sie sagte:"Erwarte das meiste und von dir und das wenigste von anderen, dann ärgerst du dich nicht. Konfuzius."  
Rodney entspannte sich immer mehr. Er beantworte die Fragen, erfüllte die Pflichten und wich nicht aus. Nervös wurde er lediglich als Jennifer auf seine Wahl "Pflicht" meinte:"Massieren sie meinen Nacken. Mckay wollte erst irgendwelche Ausflüchte ausdenken, ergab sich aber dann seinem Schicksal, umrundete die Kiste und begann, der jungen Ärztin den Nacken zu massieren. Dafür wurde er mit einem wohligem Seufzer belohnt. Während er hinter Jennifer stand und seine Hände über die empfindliche Haut gleiten ließ, fragte Rodney sich, wie es sich wohl an fühlen würde, andere Stellen ihres Körpers zu berühren. Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken daraus zu vertreiben. Innerlich fluchte er. Diese Frau verdrehte ihm immer mehr den Kopf.  
"Danke, Rodney, Sie können aufhören." Rodney hätte noch lange weitermachen wollen, aber nickte nur.  
Er setzte sich neben sie und genoss die Stille. Niemand wagte es, etwas zu sagen. Es hatte sich eine Spannung zwischen Ihnen aufgebaut, die Niemand zu zerstören wagte. Mckay sah Jennifer an und sie schaute ihn an. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich.

John beschloss, das die beiden nun genug Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten. Außerdem hatte Colonol Carter versucht, Mckay zu erreichen.  
Er bat Zelenka, die Tür wieder zu entriegeln. Dann ging er zum Transporter und für damit auf die Ebene in der sich die Lagerräume befanden.

Als er die Tür öffnete, fuhren Keller und McKay auseinander. Beide sahen aus, als hätte man sie bei etwas Verbotenem erwischt und vermieden es sich anzusehen.  
"Wir hatten ein kleines Energieproblem."behauptete John und ging wieder hinaus.  
Wortlos folgten ihm Rodney und Jennifer. Auch im Transporter sagte niemand ein Wort. Keller nagte an ihrer Unterlippe und McKay sah überall hin, ausser zu Jennifer. Die Ärztin ging zurück zur Krankenstation, als der Transporter auf der Ebene hielt. Als die Türen sich schlossen. sah Sheppard Mckay an und fragte:"Und?  
"Was und?"Rodney wich den Blicken des Colonels aus.  
Genervt seufzte Sheppard."Was ist zwischen Ihnen und Keller gelaufen."  
"Nichts ist gelaufen."  
"Sie wollen mir ernsthaft weiß machen, das in der Stunde, die Sie und Keller gemeinsam verbracht haben, nichts passiert ist?" verständnislos fuhr sich John durch die Haare.  
Der Transporter öffnete sich wieder und beide verließen ihn. Nun dämmerte es Rodney. Er drehte sich um und sagte: "Moment, soll das heißen, das dieser "Unfall" auf ihrem Mist gewachsen ist?"  
"Abwehrend hob Sheppard die Hände:"Hey, es war wirklich ein Unfall.Übrigens, Carter sucht sie."  
Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Kontrollraum


	2. Chapter 2

Rodney sah John nach und sch ttelte verst ndnislos den Kopf. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu Carters B ro.  
"Sie wollten mich sprechen?"fragte er nachdem er eingetreten war.  
Sam blickte von ihrer Arbeit auf:"Ja, mir fehlt noch der Bericht ihrer habe mehrmals versucht, Sie zu erreichen."  
Rodney zog einen USB-Stick aus seiner Jackentasche und reichte ihn Carter, die ihn in ihren Laptop steckte und die Daten darauf lud. Mit einem "Danke" gab sie Rodney den Stick wieder. "Tut mir Leid, das ich nicht zu erreichen war:"Mckays Hirn arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Entschuldigung, warum sein Head-Set kaputt war."Ich bin drauf getreten."  
Sam sah in fragend an.  
"Naja, wissen sie, es war dunkel, ich bin gest rzt und als ich das Headphone gesucht habe.  
Carter fragte nicht weiter. Sie griff in die Schublade und holte ein neues Kommunikationsger t hervor, das sie Mckay gab:"Passen sie besser darauf auf."ermahnte sie den Wissenschaftler.  
Dieser nickte und verlie das B ro.  
In seinem Labor machte er sich weiter an seine Arbeit: Die Identifizierung und Archivierung der vorhandenen Antikerger te. Bisher hatten sie nur einen Teil der Ger te untersucht und herausgefunden , wozu sie gut waren.  
Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und ehe sich Rodney versah, sa er alleine im Labor. Die anderen Wissenschaftler hatten schon vor einigen Stunden gute Nacht gesagt und waren gegangen.  
Mckays Magen forderte nun auch seine Aufmerksamkeit und Rodney beschloss, vor dem Schlafen gehen noch einen Umweg in die Kantine zu machen.  
Er lud sich zwei Sanwiches und Tee auf sein Tablett und begann, seien Sp tmahlzeit zu vertilgen. Pl tzlich setzte sich Colonel Sheppard neben ihn und sah ihn mit einem fragendem L cheln an.  
"Was?"fragte Rodney "Ich will wissen, was sie ber eine Stunde mit Keller gemacht haben."John lie nicht locker. Rodney schlang den letzten Bissen herunter und strafte John mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick dann sagte er:"Wir haben geredet, sonst nichts."  
"Nur geredet? "  
"Ja, nur geredet." Mckay erhob sich und brachte das Tablett weg. Sheppard folgte ihm. "Wussten sie, das am 2. Juni Geburtstag hat?" fragte Mckay um vom Thema abzulenken.  
"Nein" gab John zu."Was wollen sie ihr Schenken?"  
Rodney sah in erst fassungslos, dann dankbar an. Ein L cheln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und er rannte in sein Quartier. Dort zog er einen Notiz-block aus der Schublade seines Nachttischschr nkchens und begann zu schreiben. Er strich aber wieder alles durch:Ein wundersch nes Gem lde der kanadischen Berge fand er zu unpers nlich. Au erdem wusste er nicht, wer es in der kurzen Zeit malen Stethoskop mit ihrem Namen hielt er erst f r ein gute Idee, verwarf sie aber wieder, weil es ihm zu langweilig erschien. F r einen Ring hielt er es zu fr h. Rodney lies sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte die Decke an,aber nichts wollte ihm einfallen.  
"Verdammt."fluchte Rodney und setzte sich auf. Am besten konnte er nachdenken, wenn er arbeitete. Er setzte sich an seinen Laptop und ging die Beschreibung der bekannten Antikerger te durch. Seine Augen wurden schwerer und schwerer. Wie gewohnt griff er nach rechts, wo er normaler weise eine Tasse Kaffee stehen hatte, doch der Platz war leer. Mit eine resignierenden Seufzen schaltete Mckay den Computer aus,zog sich um und legte sich ins Bett.

Das Piepen der T rsensoren riss ihn am n chsten Morgen aus dem Schlaf. "Ja bitte?!Schlaftrunken richte Rodney sich auf.  
John steckte den Kopf zur T r rein:"Wo bleiben sie denn, vor einer Viertelstunde hat das Briefing begonnen, alle warten auf sie." Rodney sah auf die Uhr und war sofort hellwach. Er zog sich an und rannte in den Besprechungsraum, wo er von Carter vorwurfsvolle Blicke erntete. Er murmelte eine "Entschuldigung" und setzte sich.  
Sam begann ohne Umschweife: Mx-327, ein Planet mit pre-industrieller Bev lkerung. Vor 2 Wochen haben wir ein MALP auf diesen Planeten geschickt. Die Auswertungen der Bilder haben viel versprechende Ruinen gezeigt. Sie blickte in die Runde.  
"Dr. Mckay, ihr Arch olgenteam wird sich das anschauen. "Mckay nickte stumm. Carter fuhr fort. "Sie reisen um 1600 ab."

Mckay hatte seine Ausr stung gepackt und wartete vor dem Gate auf die Mitglieder des Forschungsteams. Sheppard, Ronon und ein paar Marines sollten das Team begleiten. Endlich wahren sich vollst ndig und traten durch den Ereignishorizont.  
Auf dem Planeten d mmerte es bereits, als sie aus dem Stargate kamen. Weit ausgedehnte Felder und Wiese bestimmten das Landschaftsbild. Das Rot der untergehenden Sonne lies den Weizen leuchten. Auf den Wiesen grasten Pferde, K he und andere Nutztiere. In der Mitte bahnte sie ein Fluss den Weg zum Horizont, dessen Anblick ein Berg verbarg. Auf einem Plateau waren wei e Mauern zu sehen, die im Sonnenuntergang zu gl hen schienen Ein Trampelpfad f hrte zu einem kleinen Dorf, das auf halber Strecke lag. Sheppard beschloss, dort die Nacht zu verbringen.  
Als sie den kleinen Ort erreichten, schlossen die Bewohner gerade die Fensterl den ihrer H user und die H ndler bauten ihre St nde ab. Aus einem Wirtshaus waren Stimmen zu h ren.  
Das Team steuerte darauf zu.  
Schlagartig verstummten die Gespr che als sie die Schenke betraten. Die G ste sahen sich hob die Hand zum Gru und senkte seine Waffe nach unten in einen weniger bedrohlichen Winkel. die Marines folgten seinem Beispiel. Ronon sah sich aufmerksam um.  
Der Wirt, der seine Gl ser geputzt hatte, legte das Tuch beiseite und kam hinter den Tresen hervor. Er war ein kleiner, pummeliger Mann mit Glatze und einem freundlichen Gesicht, das eine breite Nase zierte.  
"Was w nschen die Herrschaften?" fragt er freundlich, auf lohnende Kunden hoffend.  
"Etwas zu Essen und einen Schlafplatz:"antwortete Sheppard.  
Der Wirt grinste ein wenig breiter, in seinen Augen jedoch lag Bedauern.:"Was das Essen betrifft, meine Frau hat noch Eintopf aber wir habe leider keine Zimmer frei. Ich kann euch jedoch den Heuspeicher zur Verf gung stellen, Decken lasse ich bringen."  
Mckay holte Luft und etwas zu sagen, Sheppard schnitt ihm jedoch mit einer knappen Geste da Wort ab.:Das klingt doch gut."sagte er.  
Rodney war hinter den Marines hervorgetreten und sah Sheppard fassungslos an: " Sie verlangen von uns, im Heu zu schlafen?Wissen sie eigentlich was da alles drin sein kann!"Angefangen von Spinnen bis hin zu irgendwelchen ausserirdischen Sporen, die ...die.. keine Ahnung was mit uns anrichten."  
"Mckay, beruhigen sie sich."Wir haben Schlafs cke dabei. Schn ren sie ihren einfach fest zu und nichts krabbelt rein. Au erdem, so eine Nacht im Heu hat doch was rustikales.  
Der Astrophysiker wollte etwas einwenden, als ein schriller Schrei aus dem oberen Stockwerk ert nte.  
Fragend blickte Sheppard den Wirt an, der kreidebleich geworden war. Er lief in die K che, hatte einen jungen Mann am Arm gepackt und ihm irgendwas zugefl stert. Dieser rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben.  
Der Wirt setzte sich auf einen Hocker und vergrub die H nde in seiner Sch rze.  
"Was ist los?"John hatte sich neben den Wirt gestellt.  
Der Tavernenbesitzer sah Sheppard besorgt an:"Meine Tochter bekommt ihr Baby."  
"Na, dann gratuliere ich."Sheppard schlug dem Wirt freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Dieser sch ttelte jedoch den Kopf."Nein, sie verstehen nicht. Der Medikus ist eine Tages reise entfernt und die Hebamme meinte, das Kind liegt falsch."  
Ein weitere Schrei erklang.  
Sheppard wandte sich an einen der Marines:"Holt mir Dr. Keller her, sofort." 


End file.
